A shut down function is desirable in some applications to shut down (or significantly reduce) the DC current drawn by an amplifier by applying a control voltage to a control pin. The shut down function could be used during standby operation of a set-top-box, for example, so that the overall power consumption of a system is reduced. The shut down function is becoming more desirable for so-called “green” products.